


the shaving fic

by arionriot



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied come swallowing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arionriot/pseuds/arionriot
Summary: “Did you have any plans for tonight?” Carey asks, lowly, delicately, innocently. Braden shakes his head, relishing in the way Carey’s hands radiate heat across his face. He opens his eyes, seeing Carey’s mouth stretch into a smirk. That certainly confirms something for the evening.





	the shaving fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CptnRuski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/gifts).



> first time i've finished a fic since like last may or something eyyyyy
> 
> i started this at the same time as the [16-17 post-postseason pics of braden started showing up](https://russianmachineneverbreaks.com/2017/05/12/braden-holtby-is-unrecognizable-with-a-shaved-face/), so that says a whole lot about how long it's been since i did anything at all. given that they won a whole ass stanley cup in the interim. 
> 
> did yall know the caps won the stanley cup?
> 
> this is dedicated to my lovely, patient, and adorable girlfriend who's been wanting this since i started it. bless you, babe, for yelling at me about this every time i asked you to.
> 
> disclaimer: my beta was google docs spellcheck bc i'm an impatient hack. also none of this is real!

So it’s a ritual, Braden realises, while he's shaving off his beard. Carey is sitting on the edge of the bath, watching him work, not saying anything, not giving away any emotion. Braden forcefully keeps his focus on his reflection in the bathroom mirror, not allowing himself to glance over at Carey lest he be distracted; he hasn’t shaved in months, and he doesn’t particularly want to start this night off with cuts across his jaw.

When he finishes, three blades later, Carey finally moves, standing up from the tub to cross the room. He presses his hands against Braden’s now-smooth cheeks, letting his thumbs trace up and down over Braden’s cheekbones. Braden’s eyes fall shut.

“Did you have any plans for tonight?” Carey asks, lowly, delicately, innocently. Braden shakes his head, relishing in the way Carey’s hands radiate heat across his face. He opens his eyes, seeing Carey’s mouth stretch into a smirk. That certainly confirms something for the evening.

Braden’s hand reaches for the back of Carey’s head, pulling him into a warm and deep but static kiss. Carey’s lips are dry and vaguely chapped, but are pliant under Braden’s; his mouth moves against Braden’s with purposeful and practiced ease. The knot in Braden’s chest he doesn’t even realise is there starts to loosen with the sweeping feeling of Carey’s tongue along his bottom lip, and the swooping feeling low in his gut. 

Carey’s hand smooths back along Braden’s jawline until it reaches the ends of his hair, which still needs to be trimmed. Carey gently tugs, forcing Braden to break away backwards to gasp in a breath. It always takes him by surprise just how responsive he is to Carey, which is possibly in part due to the few times they are able to do this during the season. No matter, Braden thinks, he’s got all summer to become well rehearsed in all of Carey’s cues, and vice versa.

“Mm, you like it when I pull your hair, do you?” Carey murmurs, planting kisses along Braden’s clean jaw, then changing direction and nipping at his neck. Braden’s head falls back involuntarily to allow Carey the extra room.

“Oh, baby, you’re so sensitive, aren’t you? I love it how you react to me, always so eager, so desperate, aren’t you?” Carey grins against Braden’s neck, licking his way up, and nibbling on his earlobe delicately.

“Yes, fuck,” Braden leans back against the sink, letting his head lean to the side for Carey. Carey huffs out a laugh, nosing his way across Braden’s cheek again so he can kiss him on the mouth. 

Carey’s tongue touches against Braden’s as Carey’s hand slowly runs down Braden’s back, lower and lower, reaching the waistband of his jeans, then over the denim and palming firmly against Braden’s ass. It makes Braden pant, perhaps more from anticipation than the actual feeling, desperate to be taken care of in a way that both he and Carey wouldn’t allow for the run of the playoffs. 

He didn’t even realise just how much he needed this, needed to feel Carey pressing so insistently against him, nearly like he wanted them to merge together - and oh, that’s such a nice thought Braden can’t hold himself back.

“P-please, please Carey, I need - I need you to fuck me tonight. I can’t, I can’t -” 

“Shh, of course, anything you want, you’ve got it all tonight baby. I’m gonna take such good care of you tonight, you deserve it,” Carey murmurs against Braden’s lips, causing him to shiver full-bodily, as Carey trails back down his jaw and to his neck.

“We - bed, yeah?” Braden blinks his eyes hard, tries to regain a sense of himself before he knows he’ll lose himself in this and end up destroying his back from wall sex. Carey smirks against Braden’s neck, before pulling away, then breaking off all contact entirely and exiting the bathroom. Braden wipes a hand across his face, takes a deep breath, and follows Carey out.

By the time he reaches their bedroom, Carey’s down to his briefs, his back to Braden and the door, giving Braden another moment to collect himself before he starts to strip off.

Once Braden’s down to his underwear, Carey sits on the side of the bed, smiling and beckoning Braden forward. Braden steps forward until Carey’s got his hands on Braden’s hips, smoothing them firmly up and down Braden’s side.

“Mm. Would you mind if I blew you?” Carey’s fingertips hook under Braden’s waistband, while Braden inhales sharply through his nose.

“Y-yeah, please, do it,” Braden croaks out, and immediately Carey bows his head, mouthing wetly at Braden through his briefs. Braden feels his cock twitch, and again when Carey huffs a breath of laughter across him.

“Eager, are we?” Carey murmurs, going back to his ministrations, pressing a gentle kiss to Braden’s tip.

“It’s been months since I’ve done this, you know that,” Braden tries to scowl, but ultimate fails when Carey wraps his lips around Braden and sucks.

“You want more?” Carey pulls lightly at Braden’s waistband, looking up from where he’s barely an inch from Braden.

“Please,” Braden breathes, and is rewarded when Carey tugs down his underwear, freeing his cock. Carey drops the briefs to Braden’s ankles, allowing Braden to step out of them.

Carey’s breath ghosts across the wet tip, giving Braden a full body shiver, creeping up and down his back and all across his balls. Carey licks his lips before closing them around Braden’s cock, slowly taking in as much as his mouth allows; Braden feels his knees nearly buckle when Carey’s mouth pulls back up, tongue harshly caressing across the tip leaking precome into his mouth.

“O-oh shit, that feels so good, please Carey,” Braden breaks off with a low moan, grabbing Carey’s hair and eliciting a grunt from him.

Carey bobs his head down again, gripping tightly to Braden’s thigh and stroking Braden’s balls with his other hand - and it’s so, so much, more than Braden’s hands could ever give him just on his own.

Even without that aspect of it, the fact that it’s Carey, Carey, who’s sucking him off, eyes squeezed shut so tight with concentration, all that concentration on him…

Carey moans heavily and it reverberates through Braden’s cock, already so hard - and shit, it’d be embarrassing if Braden came so quickly, he’s a grown man already, he can’t be so on edge so soon -

“Carey, I’m so close,” Braden gasps out, and Carey hums around Braden, moves the hand caressing his balls - and brings it solidly down with a smack against his ass.

It’s immediate.

Braden comes so hard he whites out; his knees absolutely buckle, only being caught by Carey’s strong arms, Carey still sucking and licking at him until he starts squirming against it, pleasure turning into sharp overstimulation for what feels like minutes but is likely mere seconds before Carey lets Braden fall out of his mouth with a soft pop.

Braden flops down onto the bed, face down and heaving breaths. “Fuck,” he huffs out, whole body still shaking, aftershocks flooding his system.

“Aw, I thought you wanted me to fuck you, baby?” Carey cooes, patting Braden’s ass gently with an open hand.

“Not like anything’s stopping you,” Braden mumbles, finally recovered enough to be able to breathe normally.

“You - are you serious?” Carey’s fingers trail down to Braden’s hole, sending a whole other jolt up Braden’s back. Braden swallows.

“I mean - if you want to, you can, I’m not - I’m not against it” Braden coughs awkwardly.

“Yes, yes, definitely, I wanna see what you can do. Wanna see if you can come again.”

“Wanna see if you can make me come again,” Braden turns his head to look at Carey, who’s still sitting, smiling down at Braden in wonder. “Hey, Carey?”

“Mm?”

“Lube’s in the top drawer.”

Carey scrambles to grab at it.

Braden lets his eyes fall shut, content to listen to Carey moving around him; the lube cap popping open, the sound of it being squeezed onto Carey’s fingers; and then Carey’s weight is pressing into his side, his fingers circling his hole once more, spreading the cool lube.

“Are you...are you sure? You’re good to go?” Braden huffs out a laugh.

“Carey, just fuck me open already.” As soon as Braden finishes speaking, Carey’s finger pushes inside him, Carey gasping, and Braden whining at the sudden press.

“Is that okay? It’s - you’re so tight, shit,” Carey slows his finger once it’s snug, holding the dip in Braden’s lower back down when Braden tries to push back against him.

“Keep going, don’t stop, fucking hell, Carey,” Braden moans. Carey starts moving at once, slowly picking up speed, adding a bit more lube every few pulls.

He quickly adds another finger, and on the second stroke inwards Carey brushes against his prostate, making Braden’s full body twitch like he’d been electrocuted.

“Again, shit, please,” Carey obliges, two fingers rubbing up against his prostate with every movement, allowing Braden the space to start pressing his hips back.

Braden’s starting to get hard again, and Carey notices.

“Another?” Carey whispers, Braden nodding jerkily. Carey carefully fits a third finger inside him, Braden groaning at the added pressure.

“Fuck me after this, please, please, I need you inside me,” Braden whimpers, making Carey moan; the sound goes straight to his cock, more than halfway hard now.

“Yes, yeah, of course, fuck Braden you’re so good, I can’t believe I get to see you like this, all open and begging for it, for me, oh my god,” Carey babbles, scissoring his fingers open as he speeds up fucking Braden onto them.

“Now, come on, I’m ready, I’m ready, you’ve gotta-” Carey whips his fingers out of Braden, smears lube onto his hard and leaking cock, and immediately pressing into Braden.

They both let out a whine as Carey bottoms out, hips pressed against Braden’s ass, and then he starts moving, quicker and quicker as Carey’s self control starts to wane.

Carey’s hips snap up into Braden, beating noises out of him with every fuck; Braden’s whole body feels electric, feels like he’s on fire, and simultaneously doused in ice; it’s both too much and not enough, not nearly enough.

“Do you think you can come like this? Without me even touching your cock, while I fuck you?” Carey gasps into the room. Braden lifts his hips up further, pushing back onto Carey.

“Want you - want you to make me. Make me come again, you know you can, you’ve gotta do it, fuck!” Carey growls, moving faster still, getting more and more erratic as he reaches forward to grasp Braden’s hair and pull.

Braden cries out, loud and harsh, and Carey’s done.

He comes hard inside Braden, pulsing and shuddering, still trying to keep pace with his fucks. He doesn’t succeed as Braden whimpers; he pulls out, come still spitting from his cock, snapping three fingers back into Braden and fucking him with them as fast as he dares.

“Braden, baby, come for me, come all over yourself again, without me even needing to touch you, you know you want to, I can’t fucking wait to see you - “ Braden writhes and comes for the second time, cock dribbling come valiantly down Braden’s stomach and onto the comforter below them. Braden’s gasping for breath, Carey’s fingers slowing down until he gently pulls them out. Braden lets his hips drop, Carey reaching for tissues from the box beside the bed, wiping his hands off and throwing the tissues on the floor.

Carey lies down and rolls over until he’s able to look at Braden, making eye contact with the exhausted and satiated newly-shaved goaltender, who blinks slowly up at him.

“I missed you so much,” Braden whispers, flopping a hand uselessly towards Carey. Carey smiles softly, grabs at Braden’s hand, pulling it over so he can press a gentle kiss to it.

“I know. I missed you too. But now we have the whole offseason to be together, yeah?” Braden grins tiredly.

“Yeah, always. Love you,” Braden’s eyes slide shut.

“Love you too, babe. Rest, now.” Carey reaches his arm around Braden, pulls him tight, and lets himself drift.


End file.
